Lori Geller
Character= Lori Geller is a main character in The Gellers. Biography At 17 years old, Lori is the oldest child of the Geller family. This is a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominance over her siblings. Lori attended Stars Hollow High School with her siblings Grace, Charlie, and Corinne before they were transferred to Northride Preparatory School by their grandmother. Personality Being the oldest of the siblings, Lori is bossy, condescending, and she has a bad temper. But aside from that, she is also cute, friendly, insecure and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and maturely, but she doesn't always act like that. She isn't too intelligent, but she's smarter than her siblings. She gets A's and B's as revealed in TBA, which are the best grades out of the Geller kids. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori is insecure and is usually frustrated with the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her siblings. It is also shown that while she gets annoyed and easily agitated by a lot of people, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about (such as Cesar and her family) and her worst fear is in fact, losing them forever. Episode Interactive Description Physical Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all. She has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer). Her original design depicted her with pink eyeshadow, a white tank top, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. Later it was changed with a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow. She also wears white pearl earrings. Her nightwear consist of a sky blue nightshirt and blue slippers, but later, her current one contains a white tank top, and small blue and white shorts, with a square pattern, as seen in "Space Invader" and "Overnight Success". Her swimsuit is a two-piece light blue bikini. In "Come Sale Away", it's revealed that she used to wear braces, a blue ribbon, and previously suffered from acne when she was younger. In "Anti-Social", it also shows she used to wear glasses. Appearances :Total episodes: tba Season 1 *"idk" Quotes ya yeet Trivia *Tea sis. |-|Gallery=blah blah. |-|Relationships= This page describes all of Corinne's relationships with her family,friends, and romances. Family Her siblings generally TBA Corinne TBA Charlie TBA Grace TBA Her parents generally TBA Ella TBA Phillip TBA Friends TBA Romances Logan Frayne Logan is Lori's husband and love of her life. They were high school sweethearts when the Gellers lived in California, but after the fire, were forced to date long distance. Lori breaks up with him when she gets tired of the long distance relationship. She starts seeing other people but realizes she doesn't love any as much as she loved Logan. She tries to go back to him, but he's in a relationship with someone new. Lori spends time alone, but she can't get over him. When Logan and Monica break up, Lori comforts him. The two get together, and Logan proposes in TBA. They get married and have a wedding in TBA. For a dating timeline, a gallery, and more, see Logri. |-|Outfits=